joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Guest (Roblox)
Summary The Guest is a type of Roblox character that you can play as without creating an account, expect that they don’t get robux, get items from catalog, etc. The Guest has no real number or gender Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, High 5-A with weapons Name: 'Guest (The number of the guest is random) '''Origin: '''Roblox '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Player, Robloxian '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, possibly Mid; can survive being impaled by a plethora of large metal rails, and can also regenerate their head after tearing it off and throwing it), Healing (Via various gear), Immortality (Type 2; able to still move around and fight with only their right arm, torso, and a head), Danmaku (Can create a large quantity of projectiles by either using a large amount of gear at once, or singular gears that can create a barrage of projectiles), Resistance to fall damage (Takes no damage from falling, seemingly regardless of distance), Transmutation (Capable of - in spite of being turned into a small or inanimate object - still use items and fight as well as they had prior to being transmutated), Size Manipulation (Capable of fighting against other players under the effects of size-reducing items, whilst remaining unimpeded in spite of size disadvantages), and possibly Petrification (Can be converted into gold or bluesteel and still be capable of moving. However, other gears with petrification-based abilities work otherwise), Elemental Manipulation (Via various gear. It includes, but is not limited to: Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation), Flight (Via various gears), Power Nullification (Via Gear Suppressor 777, Chaos Master's Wing Slasher, and Telamonster, the Chaos Edge), Mind Control (Via Make It Rain/Stop Hitting Yourself, Salute, and Police Badge), Soul Manipulation (Via Crescendo, Ghost Blaster, Ghostfire Sword, Ghostfire Dagger, etc), Teleportation (Via Ninja Blink Potion, and several other items; can also teleport to a box far above the map - without requiring any gear - that has access to a healing pad), Explosion Manipulation (Via several items), Limited Time Travel (Via Time Watch), Time Stop (Via Dagger of Shattered Dimensions), Transmutation (Via WotAI: Frog Transformer and Bag o'Noobs), Petrification (Via Medusa Head and several other items), Statistics Amplification (Via several gears), Summoning (Korblox Flying Oblivion Horn, Bald Eagle, etc; Can also spawn catalog gear, hats, apparel, and other such accessories at will), Animal Manipulation (Via several gear), Status Effect Inducement (Via several gears), Forcefield Creation (Via Anti-Ballistics Force Field and Force Field Potion), Gravity Manipulation (Via Psychokinesis Glove, Gravity hammer, Gravity Gun, etc), Telekinesis (Via Rubyhorde the Rapacious' Treasure and several other gears), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Magic (Via several gear), Durability Negation (Via Crescendo, Venomshank, etc.), Energy Projection (Via several weapons), BFR (Via Blackhole ray gun and Azure Dragon's Magic Slayer), Portal Creation (Via Bookworm, Wormhole Tunneler, etc), Shapeshifting(Via several gears; can change packages via the Catalog, which can altar their appearance to change themselves into entities such as dragons, robots, golems, or dinosaurs), Transformation (Via several gear), Necromancy (Via several gear), Size Manipulation (Via Gigantoform and several other items), Homing Attack (Via Heat Seeking Missile Launcher, EKotSS Staff, Serpent Staff, etc.), Duplication (Via Decoy Deploy, Quantum Entangler, etc), Invisibility (Via Noir Periastron Psi and several other gears), Body Control (Via WotAI: Limb Stretching Spell and Atomizer), Sound Manipulation (Via Wrath's Screech Potion and several other items), Bone Manipulation (Via skeleton bone staff and several other items), Acid Manipulation (Via dual Venomshanks and several other items), Holy Manipulation (Via Scepter of Divine Indignation and Light's Reflection Sword), Empathic Manipulation (Via Heart Break Cake), Elemental Intangibility (Capable of turning into steam - which causes them to be able to phase through players and the like - via the Eccentric Time Keeper's Sword), Can harm intangible creatures (Capable of harming ghosts in addition to shades), Lifesteal (Via Darkheart and several other weapons), Existence Erasure (Via Joyful Periastron Epsilon; some gears are capable of outright deleting items held by opponents on some occasions), Sealing (Via Joyful Periastron Epsilon and Intergalactic Sword), Martial Arts (Can utilize consumables such as Darkage Ninjas: Combat Potion in order to gain the ability to utilize Martial Arts moves), Possession (Via Body Swap Potion), Sleep Manipulation (Via Dreamwalker Dagger and Z-Ray gun), Chi Manipulation (Via R-orb) 'Attack Potency: City Level '(Comparable to other robloxians) | '''Dwarf Star Level '''with weapons (Comparable to other robloxians) 'Speed: Normal Human at slowest, goes up to Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Level Durability: City Level | Dwarf Star Level with equipment Stamina: Very High Range: 'Standard Meele Range normally. Extended Melee Range with Swords and Weapons. Kilometers with ranged weapons '''Standard Equipment: '''Various swords, ranged weapons, armors, vehicles and ETC. * '''Speed Coil: '''It increases speed * '''Gravity Coil: '''It increases the players jump rate * '''Regeneration Coil: '''It regenerates the players health * '''Sword: '''A melee weapon used in combat * '''Zombie Bomb: '''Spawns four zombies which deal good damage to close by enemies * '''Bear Mine Gun: '''Spawns two bears they get close and explode creating the usa flag 'Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Are left unable to use certain gears with they lack arms, some gears and items have a cooldown period and can be used at certain times, is rendered defenseless without catalog gear '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Semi-Immortality: Guests can move around and survive having their arms or major organs completely removed. Although they need their arms to actually use gears otherwise they are rendered defenseless * Summoning: '''The Guest can summon items and various weapons from the catalog at will. No mater the distance they will be able to summon the item to aid them in battle '''Note: '''There is no canon to roblox, so this is a composite profile and this is a serious profile which would mean no -1 to Memetic tiering for this page Others '''Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) (Sans's profile) (Guest was High 5-A, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roblox Category:ROBLOX Category:Game Characters Category:Papyrus2345 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Plant Users